Christmas with Organization XIII
by LocoHelli
Summary: Demyx is excited, because it's soon christmas, but the others in the organization is not that happy about it. Maybe they actually is excited, when they gets closer to christmas? Who knows? Some Zemyx in the end of the story... And some AkuRoku
1. 1st December

**I just had to do a story with the orginazation in December. Just for fun xD. I have to much free time o_O.**

**There will probably bee some days, where I forgot to update this story, but then I just do it, the next day xD. I promise! xD, even through nobody read it xD. And the chapters will be short xD**

**Keissy-Chan has corrected it, so cookie to her 8D...**

**Hope you enjoy x3**

* * *

"It's Christmas soon," uttered Demyx in a whining voice and as he had actually woken up the whole organization because he was just too hyperactive.

"Demyx, stop shouting!" cried Roxas feeling annoyed whilst he got out of his room. Demyx should know better than to wake up Roxas. He was not a morning person!

"But it's the first December," Demyx said and jumped around lightly.

"Just think of me," moaned Zexion who stood near Demyx. "I was the first one he woke up, and he was actually jumping on me!"

"It wasn't that bad," Demyx said and looked at Zexion.

"Yes, it was..."

"He would be dead by now would he have done this to me!" Roxas said and walked away from them. It got Demyx very confused.

"Why did he say that?" Demyx asked.

"Because it's only seven o'clock, you have woken up everybody and it actually hurt pretty much when you jumped at me," Zexion stated calmly but there was a bit of irritation in his voice.

Demyx just stood there and looked at Zexion before he whined, "Zexyyyyy~, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was!"

Demyx was ready to complain more, though Zexion disappeared through a pathway. Demyx knew he went to the library.

Later:  
"We gotta give each other presents," Demyx whined, while the whole organization was eating dinner.

"NO!" almost everyone shouted.

"Why?" asked Demyx feeling disappointed.

"Because..." Xaldin started but couldn't finish it. Actually, he didn't know why.

"Then it's decided. We will give presents to each other." obviously Demyx was excited.

There were some members who sighed, also someone who glared angrily at Demyx. Now they were forced to give presents.

Zexion had a small smile on. The younger nobody was obviously very excited. So why not enjoy it with him?


	2. 2nd December

**I was so lazy today x_X. I just sit right in front of my computer, with the document open, but didn't write anything O_O. I hate myself right now =_=.**

**I also have been depressed in my lunchperiod, because I was all alone _. Or it was not that bad, when my class finally decided, what they wanted to hear, since they wanted to hear music xD. But I'm good right now. Sometimes I just can't stand to be alone xD.**

* * *

Demyx was sitting on his bed, playing some Christmas carols. He didn't know what to do since he had been locked in his room. Actually he could escape through a pathway but the others had told him that if they would see him outside his room, he would get in serious troubles.

Axel opened the door and entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Demyx and looked at Axel, confused.

"You have permission to leave your room. That's what Xigbar said," spoke Axel.

"Yay!"

Demyx got up from the bed and was very quickly out of the room. Finally freedom!

xXxXxXx

Demyx walked down the street, looking for some presents for the nobodies in the organization. They others probably wont give him one but he didn't care. He will give the others something anyway.

He wanted to give something special to Zexion. But Demyx didn't know what. Just something Zexion would keep and what would not be a stupid book.

Slowly the snow began to fall and Demyx grinned slightly. The snow was one of his favorite things, it always had been. Even then, when he still had been a somebody.

xXxXxXx

It had been a few hours since the snow had began to fall. When Demyx got back he still had an identical grin on his face as he ran around the castle, asking if someone wanted to go outside with him to have fun in the snow.

In the end it was Zexion who was forced to come with him. Though the smaller nobody had protested greatly against it.

"Number IX, let me go!" Zexion exclaimed and tried to get free from Demyx.

"You have to come with me. Nobody else will," Demyx replied.

"But why me?"

"Because you shouldn't be only sitting around, being antisocial."

"Then you could have chosen Number IV or V!"

"They are scary..."

"Let me go!"

Zexion finally got free and was back inside in a moment. Even though he enjoys Demyx's company sometimes, it could be too much sometimes.

Demyx just stood there and stared after Zexion.

After a while Demyx also went inside. He could always talk to Axel.

"Hi Axel," Demyx grinned when he saw the pyro.

"Err... Hi Demyx," Axel responded and moved away from the door he had just been leaning on, slightly.

"What were you doing?" Demyx wondered, "Wait! That's Roxas' room... Why are you spying on him? "

"Errr..."

Demyx began to laugh and waved to Axel while he was walking away.

Axel had been waiting for Roxas and Demyx didn't want to spoil their little 'date'. He always teased Axel about liking Roxas.

xXxXxXx

It was around 9 PM and Demyx was sitting on a clock tower. He was playing on his sitar, while he faced over the city.

The snow was still falling like it had been most of the day. It was almost too dark to see the crystals of snow but the moon was shining brightly and there were also some lights down in the city. But not too many.

December wasn't over yet which was why Demyx was still very excited and probably will be for a long time now.


	3. 3rd December

**Now I'm just so tired x_X... I could have put this up for hours ago, but I was to lazy to write the last linies and translate it xD. I'm very lazy xD**

**By the way xD; Thanks for the reviews xD... I looked at them this morning, and I was getting hyperactive xD, even though I come a bit to late up xD..**

**I'm so sorry, this is not that funny, but I had no fantasy, so it could be great, if you could write some ideas xD. And I try to get Xigbar in this story in the next chapter or the chapter after that xD.**

* * *

Zexion was getting really worried.

He couldn't find Demyx but he knew the younger nobody had to be somewhere in the castle!

Where was Demyx?!

Demyx was in Vexen's laboratory because he wanted to decorate the whole castle. But for that he needed to find a place to begin.

He knew Vexen was on a mission which was the only reason he actually was brave enough to take a visit to the laboratory.

The librabry was the next place he wanted to decorate. He had about 20 days, so he was having plenty of time for that.

He also wanted to bake cookies later on or maybe the day after when he would have time and could find someone who would help him, since he always burnt the food.

Demyx heard the door being opened and then closed again. He froze.

It was Vexen! He was sure of it!

Demyx was fearing for his life.

Vexen was scary and he had a glare which could kill. And Demyx well aware of that! Only because he got in trouble sometimes...

He packed his things fast and made a pathway so he could disappear through it. He didn't want to talk with Vexen. He heard Vexen exclaim something he could not understand.

The pathway led to Demyx's room and he went to sit on his bed, being a bit scared because Vexen could have almost gotten him. Vexen was nearly scarier than Larxene! Wait! Nobody could be that scary. Not even Vexen.

Demyx thought that he should decorate the rest of the castle another day. It would be the best thing to do.

So now he could bake! Who could be helping him with that? Marluxia maybe? He was feminine after all so he must be good at baking.

Axel would burn the backed goods and Zexion would refuse to help altogether. Yes. He would ask Marluxia.

He got up from his bed and moved out of the door. Now Demyx just had to find Marluxia.

While Demyx was searching, he didn't see anyone from the organization! Though normally he would have seen at least someone. Where were they?

In the end Demyx tried checking in the libary just to be sure, if there was someone.

There He noticed Zexion talking to Saïx. Or actually, Zexion was looking at a book while Saïx was talking. Zexion spoke up from time to time but not all too much.

Demyx just watched them for a couple of minutes. Saïx was looking very serious which was scaring Demyx a little.

After watching them for a while, Demyx got bored and left the librabry.

Meanwhile Demyx had forgotten everything about backing and was once again down in the city.

Maybe he should begin decorating tomorrow. It could be that the others wouldn't be that scary then. But only the time would show the answer to that.


	4. 4th December

**Finally done 8D... And earlier than i expected xD, so I'm happy, but it was most because, I was so excited to write more chapters (Me and Keissy-chan find some ideas, I don't want to tell D)**

**I actually began on this yesterday, but I couldn't write the whole back then, since I had no ideas and I was tires and needed a lot of my homework. I actually didn't got my homework to history done, but my teacher forgot to ask me xD. Lucky me**

**Hope you enjoy xD... And pleeaasseee, come with some ideas xD**

**This chapter has not been corrected yet.**

* * *

Demyx was out in the snow from the morning. Of course after he had woke up some of the others. It was Zexion, Axel, Luxord and Xigbar. He was not brave enoug to woke the others up. Maybe Marluxia, but he wasn't even in his room!

Demyx was bulding a snowman, but thought it was a bit lonely without anyone. Also it was early. But it was soon Christmas!

If it didn't had been Christmas, Demyx would probably have sleeped 4 hours more.

When Demyx was done with the snowman, he walked inside again. It was could outside and he should also have breakfast. They others must be awake by now.

The first Demyx exclaimed, when he got in the dining-hal, where the whole organization were; "I need you wishlists!"

There was someone there got a chok, but he just laughed and took his seat.

The was one of the few days, where the all was eating breakfast togheter. Normally they just eat when the woke up, and someone was not even at home in the morning. So it was amazing all of them where there.

"Can't you learn to shut up?" Roxas muttered to Demyx annoyed, since they sat by eachother.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, and looked at the younger nobody.

"You just keep shouting," Roxas said annoyed.

"I don't!"

"You actually do," Axel said.

Demyx ignorred them. "What are all of you wish for Christmas?" Demyx grinned.

"You dead," Larxene muttered.

"Can't you just get our wishlists later?" Xigbar asked.

"Just as long, as I get them soon," Demyx said. He eated the rest of his food, and leaved the dining-hall. He should still look for presents, even though he didn't know what the other nobodies wanted.

Demyx was tired. He hadn't got anything since the breakfast and he had walked around in the city the whole day.

He had actually been looking for a gift to Zexion, but he found nothing! Or just not something he wanted to give him. But what did Zexion wish? Demyx had seriously no idea.

Demyx saw some black and white hair. Could it be Xigbar? Demyx should chek it!

He walked over to the place, where he had seen the hair, and it was actually Xigbar.

"Xigbar," Demyx whined and rushed over to him. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"What?" Xigbar muttered and looked around and saw Demyx. "Hi Demyx. What are you doing here?"

"I'm out to buy Christmas presents, but i haven't found anything. I think I will take to Twilight Town to find something. Just one day before Christmas. There is just nothing here."

"Yes..."

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to take a walk. Xemnas got angry again."

"Why?"

"Let us just say; Axel pissed Larxene off, and you know how Larxene is when she's mad and that involved a few, and Xemnas got a thing in his head. So I was the first to run. I don't know who got away from the mess. But Zexion and Vexen was not involved.

"Axel is a genius!" Demyx laughed and smirked. "And I was glad I don't was there, cause I was probably the first there would scolding first."

"Axel has already tried to get the troubles over at you, but it's actually hard, since nobody has seen you since breakfast, and Zexion has said, that you don't have been in the castle the whole day. So Axel and Larxene is in big troubles."

Demyx laughed a little and they both decided to walk again, so the could find some presents, if there was something.  
Demyx had finally company, and he was not even tired anymore.


	5. 5th December

**Yes! Done with chapter 5 8D. Happy Helli xP.**

**I started at this yesterday, and finished the danish version when I was at school (Geografy is just to borring xD). I also began on chapter 6 xD. I can't promise I get it up tomorrow, since I'm gonna have a sleepover with one of my friends, and I have to take the train early, but I can try to get it up, but then it get early xD.**

**Anyway, I have alot of fun writing this chapter xD. Demyx and Marluxia is just so funny xD.**

**This chapter has not been corrected**

* * *

"I want to bake," Demyx exclaimed. He had just thought about it, because he was bored. He had to find Marluxia! Demyx wanted to bake cookies!

But where was Marluxia? Maybe in his garden? On the other side. It was winter, so the plants couldn't have survive... or maybe they had?

Demyx thought some minutes over it, and in the end, he decided to chek the place. It could be he was wrong, like he often did.

Demyx was finally down in the garden and was surprised, that there actually was plants, but the garden was also indoors. Why didn't Demyx thought about that?!

Demyx saw some pink hair.

"Marlyyyyy~," Demyx whined and run towards the flower man, like Demyx called him.

Marluxia turned around and put his hands on his hips.

"What is it Demyx?" Marluxia asked.

"You want to help me with bakking."

"Why would you bake?"

"Because it's Christmaaaaasss~. And you are the only one I know, who could bake."  
Why do you think that?"

"Because you are so feminine..."

"Am not!"

"But I want to bake!"

"NO!"

"Come ooon~."

"Don't whine!"

"But you want to bake with me."

"No!"

"Marly... come on." Demyx made puppeeyes to him and everyone knew how hard it was, to resist those eyes. Only few had said no to them, but the second time, they broke down.

"Fine!"

"Yay," Demyx grinned and toke a very annoyed Marluxia with him to the kitchen.

Marluxia stood and looked at Demyx, who found the things, so they could begin. Why did he even do this? It was the puppeeyes. He just hated those eyes.

"Come on Marly," Demyx said and smiled. Demyx had looked forward to bake, even though it would go wrong.

Marluxia sighed and walked over to Demyx. "What are we even going to bake?"

"Cookies!" Demyx grinned.

"What kind of cookie?" Marluxia said annoyed. Demyx was driving him mad.

"Don't know..."

"You don't even know it..."

"Has you a idea?"

"Let me go?"

Demyx made the puppyeyes again. Marluxia couldn't go anywhere...

"And if I try to make them by myself, I think I would set the kitchen on fire."  
"All right. I help you..."

Marluxia was about to be really mad.

Everytime he should do something, Demyx messed it up and Marluxia really wanted to kill the younger nobody.

"I give up! You have to do it by yourself!"

"Noooo~," Demyx complainted.

Marluxia was away, before Demyx could do anything else.

Demyx mutterede something unclear and then tried to make the cookies.

He actually didn't burn the whole kitchen down, but the cookies had no succes, when some of the other nobodies tried them.

"Why didn't you just asked me?" Zexion asked with a sigh.

"I was afraid, that was still mad at me..." Demyx said.

"Next time, ask me. I can help you, all right?"

"Thanks Zexy!"


	6. 6th December

**OMG! It's so early! (9:15 AM in the Denmark O_O), and I'm so tired, and I had this really weird dream O_O. The last thing was a bit off topic xD**

**There is not so much fun in this chapter, but I think is cute anyway x3**

**The next chapter will there be something with Saïx in xD. And by now, it's only me and Keissy-chan who knows what it is xD. We are very evil, and we like it xD. I think xP. But we are random and crazy, and we both love that xD**

**Still, come with some ideas xD**

* * *

Who would have thought, that there was a day in December, where Demyx wasn't hyper, and annoyed everyone.

Why was Demyx just sitting in room and playing on his sitar?

Why did he say no to a snowballfight?

Why wouldn't he had cake or cacao?

They others was actually worried about the childish nobody, even though they wasn't surposed to fell.

"Zexion! Talk with him," Axel said. He was upset because his friend didn't had been out of his room the whole day.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked cold, but didn't took his gaze away from his book.

"You know what I mean! You actually are worried about Demyx, but you will not admit it!"

"What do you know about that?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"I don't want to talk with that hyper boy!"

"I force you! It's so empty without him and you know that."

"I talk with him later..."

"No... because you don't get it done that way!"

"All right. I do it now..."  
Zexion got up and leaved the labrary while Axel smirked.

"Demyx?" Zexion said, when he entered Demyx's room.

Demyx looked up.

"I feel ill Zexy," Demyx said with a sob.

"Is that why you have been here the whole day?" Zexion asked.

Demyx nodded with another sob.

"What about to get some food? It can be it help."

"But you already have eat and I can't make food by myself..."

"I can make something to you."

"Thanks," Demyx said, before they lefted the room and walked towards the kitchen.

Demyx was 'healthy' again, when he finally had got something to eat, but he was still a bit slowly, så Zexion said that Demyx could come with Zexion to the library, so he was not alone. Demyx also had get permission to play, while he was there.

Zexion actually was sweet towards Demyx, bue it was because Demyx's good mood had got to Zexion.

Zexion began to read in his book, since they was at the library. It was only a little bit amout of time, before Demyx began to play.

He couldn't not really concentrate about his book anymore. The music was too calmy, but he actually liked it.

It was a few hours, when it was just like that. They didn't talk with eachother, but they liked eachothers company.

Maybe Zexion should thank Axel. No, then he just would get to high thoughts about himself.

When they finally should eat, they walked together to the dining-hall, but walked different ways, because they sat diffirent places.

Demyx couldn't resist but smile to Zexion, who tried to ignorered the smile, but it didn't work to well.

It had been a good day and Demyx had actually been calm.


	7. 7th December

**I know I'm really late with this chapter _. But I have good reasons!**

**When I got home sunday, I was really tired, so I decided I would wait to make the chapter to sunday x_X.**

**Monday(yesterday) I got ill and was still really tired, so I couldn't translate it _.**

**It really had to push myself to translate this chapter today, since I'm still ill, and had sleep about a hour after I got home. It didn't sound like much, but I normally can't sleep before I have to go to bed O_O.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and not mad at me _. I begin chapter 8 now.**

**This chapter has not been corrected.**

* * *

Demyx was not ill anymore and was getting hyper.

It was the food and the sleep, there had current him, just like Zexion had said.

"Axel, do you know where Zexy is? I can't find him."

"Have you been at the library?"

"Yes and his room."

"It can be, that superior would see him?"

"Why?"

"I don't now... but I'm not even sure!"

"You have to know that kind of things!"

"Find him by yourself..." it was the last thing Axel said before he desappeared through a pathway.

What should Demyx do now?

He could ask Xigbar? But Xigbar could be on a mission or just had something important to do. Maybe it was best, just to look for Zexion by himself.

It was the third that he was at the library, before he saw Zexion... but why did Saïx sit together with him?!

It was the second time in one week, that Demyx had seen them sit together and talk. Saïx had been very serious both times.

Demyx walk carefully closer to them, so he could hear what they said.

"Number 7, I still think it's a bad idea," Zexion said and looked up from his book.

"Why?" Saïx asked.

"Because superior wouldn't be glad for it..."

"How can you know that?"

"Just think a little... I was one of the original 6."

"But I'm his right hand!"

"Do what you want, but don't get me involved... I think Vexen is crazy enough to do it."

"But he is to crazy! Help me with this."

"Why will you even give him something like that?"

The reason that Zexion didn't said anything about what it was, was because he knew that Demyx was there.

Demyx walked out of the library. He just have to, to tell this to Axel. It was a must!

He began to run towards Axel's room.

Why did everyone diseppeared from Demyx today?

He couldn't find Axel, and he search in Axel's AND Roxas' room.

Everyone was so evil toeards him. They just diseppeared when he needed to tell something. Maybe if he didn't search for them, then he would found them? No...

But what should he now do?

He decided to look for presents, so he made a pathway to Twilight Town and walked through it...


	8. 8th December

**Forgive me _... Yes, I'm still late, but it because I'm still sick and tired x_X.**

**I can try to write to chapters tomorrow, since I think I have to stay home from school xD. But the problem is, I don't have so many ideas and you don't give me any x_X**

**But here is chapter 8 xD**

**The chapter has not been corrected.**

* * *

Demyx had found Axel the day after he had heard Zexion and Saïx talk with eachother. Or, it was actually Axel there had found Demyx.

"Axel, I had something amazi-."

"Demyx!"

"What?"

"I think Roxas is mad at me..."

"Why should he be that?"

"I... kissed him..."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I had to tell it to someone..."

"When did it happen?"

"Three days ago..."

"Oh... but you have to heard something now!"

"What?"

"Yesterday I heard that Saïx are plotting something. He talked with Zexy about it."

"What did he said?"

"He wanted Zexy to join it, but Zexy didn't wanted to."

"Did you heard what it was about?"

Demyx shaked his head.

"But we can ask Zexy?" Demyx grinned.

"Superior wanted to see me, and I don't think he is here..."  
"Then we can ask another time... but see ya." Demyx grinned and ran away.

"I'm bored," Demyx moaned.

"What is wrong Demyx?" Luxord asked, since he just had passed by.

"I have nothing to do, cause Zexion and Axel is not here..."

"We can go outside?"

"Do you really want that?!"

"Of course. I have nothing better to do. Marluxia has go down to Vexen, so I have nobody to talk with."

"Yay!"

Luxord and Demyx walked from the place and outside.

"Snowball fight!" Demyx grinned and had already threw a snowball at him.

How could Demyx make a snowball that fast?!

"What?!" Luxord said confused before he got a snowball in the face.

Demyx began to laugh. He stopped when he also got a snowball in the face. Then it was Luxord's time to laugh.

"You're gonna pay for that," Demyx said and looked evil at Luxord. Not because it was that evil.

"You really think?!"

And then the snowball fight began, but unfortunately Xigbar got involved because he just came by,.

It ended with, that Xigbar and Luxord teamed up and threw a lot of snowballs at Demyx.

"I'm giving up!" Demyx shouted and finally did the other two nobodies stop. They laughed evil.

"That was mean," Demyx moaned.

"It was you that started this," Luxord said.

"And I got involved in this!" Xigbar said annoyed.

"I understand..."


	9. Author Note

I'm so sorry _...

I have a write block, so I just can't write anything x_X. Or I just can't write stories, and I have no ideas either.

I have write a little of chapter 9, but I'm stuck O_O. Help me x_X...

* * *

If you want to read some more, of the things I have write, you have to wait to the 24th, since I upload a story there. I had write it for long ago, and I just need to translate it. I think I will put the story up after I got my present cause in Denmark, we get our presents the 24th xD.

Just wait, and I really try to write some more of this story, and I think I want to write the whole story, even if it get after Christmas.

Actually I also wanted to write a story to my own birthday and Sram's birtday(I have the 9th January and Sram have the 12th January), but I think I only can to Sram's. And I will also write a story to Foxy's birthday. But right now, I can't remember when it is xD.

I stop to talk now xD... Jeg try to put a chapter up before Christmas, and if I'm lucky, I get ride of my write block, and can write alot of chapters.

Hope I see ya soon.


End file.
